Nitric oxide (NO) is a soluble gas continuously synthesized by the endothelium, that contributes importantly to vasodilator tone of the coronary and systemic circulations by activating guanylyl cyclase in vascular smooth muscle, causing relaxation. Although regional synthesis of NO by the endothelium contributes to local vasodilator tone, Stamler and co-workers1-3 have proposed that regional vascular tone may also be regulated by NO transported from the lungs by hemoglobin as a consequence of enhanced binding of NO to reactive thiols of oxygenated hemoglobin. This study is designed to determine the contribution of hemoglobin-transported NO to forearm microvascular dilator tone in healthy subjects at rest and during regional hypoxia associated with forearm exercise stress, with measurements made before and after regional blockade of endothelial NO synthesis. Findings in this study may be relevant to understanding the physiological contribution and therapeutic potential of hemoglobin-transported NO in the regulation of vasodilator tone in diseases and conditions associated with regional endothelial dysfunction and reduced endothelial NO bioactivity (e.g., hypertension, diabetes mellitus, hypercholesterolemia, cigarette smoking, estrogen deficiency).